Sailor Moon Super S, episode ?: The germinator
by Polympolym
Summary: A girl had a night dream about a leucocyte, and now she is inspired to be an immunologist, but will the Dead Moon circus destroy her dream before the scouts stop them? A Sailor Moon/Osmosis Jones crossover.


Please note that everything about Sailor Moon, Osmosis Jones, and Timer are copyrighted and are not created by me.  
  
Serena and her friends were walking in the corridors of the school.  
  
Just then, Nina exclaims:  
  
-Look! They've put up the results of the big biology test on the  
  
bilboard.  
  
They quickly went to see their results.  
  
-Cool! said Lita. If my parents were here, they'll be so proud of  
  
me...  
  
-AAAH! screamed Amy.  
  
-What's the problem, Amy? asked Lita.  
  
-Look, I'm only in second place! I've studied like crazy for this  
  
test, but someone made better than me! At that moment, a girl went to see her results on the bilboard, she  
  
said to herself:  
  
-Great! I'm in first.  
  
While trying to contain her rage, Amy said to the girl:  
  
-Congradulation, I'm very jealous of you I must say.  
  
-Thanks, you must be Amy and these are your friends. My name is  
  
Kangofu Karada and I'm very happy to meet you.  
  
-Me too. Say, would you like that we invite you for dinner so we can  
  
learn each other?  
  
-With pleasure.  
  
After school, in a italian restaurant, the five girls (plus Rini)  
  
talked with Kangofu at the end of the meal.  
  
-Hum, delicious! said Amy finishing her spagetthie.  
  
-I'm just wondering, if you're so good at biology, it might be your  
  
favorit subject. said Serena to Kangofu.  
  
-You found my weak point! laughed Kangofu before going serious again.  
  
In reality, I'm doing my best so I can realise my dream of being an  
  
immunologist.  
  
-Is there someone or something that inspired you? asked Ray  
  
-Yes... His name is Ozzy: he has a beard under his jaw, blue  
  
eyes, hair with the forelocks that goes up, he wears a cool leather  
  
coat and has personnality of an afro-american.  
  
-He must be a huncky guy! said Nina.  
  
Kangofu looked at her watch and said to the girls:  
  
-Ouch! I must go: my mom's going to need me at home!  
  
She ran out the restaurant, but by accident, a piece of paper came  
  
out of her school bag and fell on the floor. Rini taked it an unfold  
  
it.  
  
-That's strange, she said, this drawing has the description of  
  
Kangofu's Ozzy, but on the bottom of the page it says "Osmosis Jones".  
  
The other girls looked at the drawing, Lita concluded:  
  
-I think that we've been double-crossed: Kangofu is in love with a  
  
cartoon!  
  
The whole group was embarrased.  
  
Late that night, Rini talked at the vision of Pegasus in her room.  
  
-Pegasus, she asked, I've made a new friend today. She said that her  
  
dream is to be an immunologist, but the strange thing is that her  
  
inspiration was from a cartoon character. Do you think that's normal?  
  
-But of course. can you tell me what does this character looks like?  
  
-More than that, I've got a drawing of it!  
  
Rini taked Kangofu's drawing that was on her desk and showed it at  
  
Pegasus.  
  
-Hum, your friend is a great artist. You have even got the impression  
  
that he gots a membrane around him. said Pegasus.  
  
-A membrane? What can have a membrane and has to do with biology?...  
  
A cell of course!  
  
-But not just any cell. Your friend said that she'll study  
  
immunology, that's the study of the immune system, and so, this cell  
  
must be a white blood cell.  
  
-A white blood cell...  
  
Rini comptemplated the meaning of the word while looking out of the  
  
window. In the black sky, a shooting star appeared.  
  
the next day, Queen nehelenia is talking to Zirconia by her mirror.  
  
-My patience is getting shorter! cried the Queen. Zircona, you must  
  
find a dream with alot of passion in it ambition!  
  
-Yes, my Queen, I will inform the Amazon quartet on the subjet.  
  
In the main room of the circus, the Amazon quartet were playing a  
  
game of extreme baseball: they must catch the ball in the air while  
  
jumping on the piliards. It was Vesves' turn at the bat. The ball  
  
went very high in the air. Junjun jumped backwards to get it.  
  
-I got it! I got it! she yelled.  
  
But by accident, she jumped backwards so much that she bumped into  
  
Zirconia who've appeared in his trone!  
  
-Bimbos! Zirconia screamed. Can you at least pay more attention to  
  
your work instead of playing 24/7!  
  
-It's not our fault! It's Junjun whom had the idea of this game!  
  
replied Pallapalla.  
  
-Tattler! yelled Junjun.  
  
-Now, Junjun, It's your turn to get the next target. said Zirconia  
  
while giving Junjun the photo of the victim.  
  
-It will be a piece of cake! Junjun said. I always see her house when  
  
I'm going to the arcade.  
  
On the photo, we see Kangofu reading a book.  
  
in the afternoon of the same day, Kangofu was preparing tea because  
  
her new friends were going to visit at her house. Suddenly, the door  
  
bell rang.  
  
-That must be Amy and her friends. Kangofu said to herself.  
  
But when she opend the door, Junjun was outside.  
  
-Oh, sorry, I tought that it was my friends at the door.  
  
-That's nothing. When your friends'll come, I won't bother you guys.  
  
Kangofu entered Junjun into her house. They went into the living  
  
room. When Junjun was siting-down on the love seat, she said:  
  
-I'm just asking you to talk about something important with me.  
  
-Like what?  
  
-Well, did you succed in something lately?  
  
-Yes, I've beatten all of the students in a big biology test.  
  
-Very good, this means that you're very ambitious.  
  
-It's true, I dream to be an immunologist.  
  
Junjun smiled, she said:  
  
-Really? Where did you get the idea?  
  
-It was a year ago, I was watching a video cassette late that night.  
  
The film was callled "The incredible, undelible, magical, physical  
  
mystery trip" and it talks about two kids, with the help of a magical  
  
character named Timer, whom went inside the body of their uncle. At  
  
the end, I fell asleep and I've made a strange dream... A dream that  
  
talked about as man whom cought a deadly disease, but inside his  
  
body, a white blood cell and a cold pill must stop the virus before  
  
he kills the man.  
  
Kangofu gets a drawing book which was on the coffee table, she opend  
  
it while saying:  
  
-Since then, I never stop thinking of the hero in my dream.  
  
-Are those your drawings? asked Junjun. Can I have one?  
  
While giving her drawing, Kangofu explained:  
  
-This is the white blood cell that I'm talking about. Is name is  
  
Osmosis Jones, but I like to call him Ozzy. Since I've dreamed him,  
  
it seem that he gived me the white blood cell's meaning of life.  
  
-Really? said Junjun surprised. Tell me all about it!  
  
-First of all, said Kangofu, every cell has a soul and when they form  
  
an organism, by being interdependant of other cells, they form the  
  
soul of the organism. But when the organism gets a disease, the germs  
  
destroys little by little the cells, and by that, the soul of the  
  
organism is getting destroyed. And if this continues, the organism  
  
loses his soul. That is why nature created the white blood cell, they  
  
are the policemen of the american dream, they're like the kamikazes  
  
of WWII: they'll do anything to save the organism even if it means to  
  
sacrifice their life in the name of their birthplace.  
  
-Wow! said Junjun. You must have a talent for phylosophy too!... Say,  
  
girlfriend, I want to show you something outside.  
  
-What is it?  
  
-It's a secret.  
  
Kangofu and Junjun got out of the house and went in the front court.  
  
-So, what did you wanted to show me? Kangofu asked.  
  
-This!  
  
Junjun changed clothes with her magic ball.  
  
-Wow! Realised Kangofu. You're one of the Amazon girls at the circus!  
  
I must say that acrobatic feat was great when I saw it!  
  
-Yes, and the show just started!...  
  
Junjun gets a pool stick from her back and targets the ball at  
  
Kangofu.  
  
-Lets play dream pool! cried Junjun when she hits the ball.  
  
Kangofu avoids the ball, but after it hits different surfaces, it  
  
hits right in Kangofu's back and she lets out a scream when her dream  
  
mirror gotten out. The mirror spind round and round before it stoped:  
  
it wasn't golden!  
  
Kangofu's body was left on the ground while her dream mirror was  
  
flotting above her.  
  
-Rats! yelled Junjun with frustration. I knew that this dream was to  
  
good to be true!  
  
At the same moment, not far from there, we see Serena and her friends  
  
transforming.  
  
-Moon cosmic dream, action!  
  
-Mercury cristal power!  
  
-Mars cristal power!  
  
-Jupiter cristal power!  
  
-Venus cristal power!  
  
Super Sailor Moon gets Junjun's attention, she and her friends were  
  
at the gateway of the court.  
  
-Stop! You dare to manipulate the dream of our friend when she  
  
already find her goal in her life! We are the Sailor scouts! yelled  
  
Super Sailor Moon.  
  
-We stand for love and justice! yelled Super Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
-I'm Super Sailor Moon!  
  
-And I'm Super sailor Mini Moon!  
  
-And in the name of the Moon...  
  
-We shall punish you! they said together.  
  
-Well, well, said Junjun, it's the pumpkin heads again! I've got  
  
something to occupy you. Atsuiatsui, do your work!  
  
A pair of eyes and a mouth appeared in Junjun's shadow. The shadow  
  
erected and formed into a lemless with the head, arms and breasts of  
  
a woman and the rest of the body was a large koi were the fish's head  
  
formed the abdomen of the lemless.  
  
-Atsuiatsui, go eat that useless dream! ordered Junjun.  
  
Atsuiatsui jumped by her tail and ate the dream mirror by the mouth  
  
of the gold fish. Super Sailor Mars wasn't happy.  
  
-Even if our friend was obsess with her dream, she said, doesn't  
  
means that her dream is bad! Mars flame shooter!  
  
The flamming arrow hits Atsuiatsui, but had no effect on her! She was  
  
laughing as if she was tickled.  
  
-Oh yes, my favorite element! I hope that you'll like it as much as I  
  
do!  
  
From the lemless' hand, fire was created and it was trowned at the  
  
scouts.  
  
-I'll show this creature who's the boss! said Super Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Jupiter oak evolution!  
  
But at that moment, Atsuiatsui burned the oak leaves with her fire.  
  
-Hey! Atsuiatsui! Think fast! yelled Super Sailor Venus. Venus love  
  
and beauty shock!  
  
The lemless made an acrobatic jump and avoid the deadly kiss. Super  
  
sailor Mercury thought on the situation.  
  
-If we can't attack it, instead we'll make it stop moving. Mercury  
  
aqua rhaspody!  
  
The jets of water, on contact with the lemless, freezed the creature  
  
in a block of ice.  
  
-Quick! It's your turn! said Mercury to Moon and Mini Moon.  
  
-Please, Pegasus, protect our dreams. said Mini Moon. Cristal twinkle  
  
bell!  
  
Pegasus appeared: it was time for the coup de grace.  
  
-Moon gorgeous meditation! yelled Moon.  
  
Before breaking up into pieces, Atsuiatsui said:  
  
-I would liked an end better than this!...  
  
At that moment, Junjun disappeared with the help of her ball and said  
  
before that:  
  
-See you later, girlfriends!  
  
The scouts looked at Kagofu's dream mirror returning to her body, she  
  
waked up. Mercury came to help her.  
  
-Are you all right? she asked.  
  
-Yes. smiled the girl. When I was unconscious, Ozzy came to me in a  
  
vision, he said to me to keep on going and to never give up my dream.  
  
Mini Moon thought: "Maybe Ozzy isn't that fictional after all. I'll  
  
keep Kangofu's drawing to confort me when I'm sick."  
  
Years later, junjun was doing a research on the internet. Suddenly,  
  
she got suprised. She looked up to Kangofu's drawing which was on the  
  
wall, then, to the monitor againg. She yelled:  
  
-Girls! Come see this!  
  
Her sisters came rushing into the room were Junjun was.  
  
-Is there a problem, Junjun? asked Cerecere.  
  
-No, but look what I found.  
  
Junjun showed the monitor to her sis' whom were very surprised too:  
  
it was the official site of Osmosis Jones, a movie that gotten out in  
  
theaters in America (Kangof haved predicted everything!). "Since I  
  
knew you, Kangofu," told us Junjun, "you gived me your passion of  
  
Ozzy, it's very contagious."  
  
  
  
The end. 


End file.
